Discussion of Background
It is known to include at least one LED in a door handle. Conventional door handle lighting systems, such as those described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0117381, light a back side of a door handle, so as to illuminate a car body side of the door handle. Other conventional door handles, such as those described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0282987, include LEDs that are located on a face of the door handle.